This invention relates to a hockey stick and in particular to a blade for an ice hockey stick.
For the sake of simplicity the expression "hockey stick" will be used hereinafter to identify an ice hockey stick.
The vast majority of hockey sticks at present being produced are curved for achieving the best results when shooting forehand. Unfortunately the use of a curved stick adversely affects the backhand shot because the puck is more likely to slide off a curved rear surface than a straight surface. Canadian Pat. No. 850,516 which issued to F. E. Dawe on Sept. 1, 1970 discloses a hockey stick designed to overcome the above mentioned curved stick problem. The Dawe's stick includes a shoulder extending in the backhand direction at the toe end of the blade. It is readily apparent that the Dawe's stick would be relatively expensive to produce, requiring either a special mold or extensive woodworking.
The object of the present invention is to provide a relatively simple hockey stick which is easy to produce.